<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hearts In Sync by jacquelinea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605455">Hearts In Sync</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelinea/pseuds/jacquelinea'>jacquelinea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), catra - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelinea/pseuds/jacquelinea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra, still stuck on Prime's ship, deals with the emotional flashbacks evoked by the sleepovers she used to have with Adora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hearts In Sync</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We used to have those.” Catra said, softly. </p><p>“What?” Glimmer asked. </p><p>“Sleepovers, me and Adora, when we were cadets in the Horde.” Catra chuckled. “We'd play tricks on Kyle, stay up all night whispering about...you know, whatever.” She murmured, cheeks tinted with pink. </p><p>------------</p><p>When Catra returned to her quarters on the cold and unfamiliar ship that night, she felt a deep and painful longing within her. Not only was she alone on a ship full of foreign clones and someone she considered her enemy, she was alone in general. Whether she was on the ship in space or on Etheria, she was… Alone. She had no one supporting her. Shadow Weaver had betrayed her, so had double trouble and Scorpia was gone, too. Reflecting on her memories with Adora made Catra’s loneliness louder than ever.</p><p>Now that she was alone in her room, even more memories of her many sleep-overs with Adora came flooding back as if they’d happened only a day before and she slammed her fist on the desk with her jaw clenched ever so tightly. </p><p>“Stop it. She doesn’t care about you anymore. Stop.” She said, as if to try and wash the memories from her mind, though, it only made them grow stronger and clearer.</p><p>------------</p><p>“Oh my gosh, did you see the look on Kyle’s face?! He was totally not expecting food rations to be squished in his shoes.” Adora laughed as she plunked down onto the bed, already in her sleep attire, which was a pair of tight shorts and a singlet. Catra couldn’t help but stare at Adora’s toned and slim legs as she shifted them into a cross-legged position in order to make room for Catra to sit. Though, she quickly shifted her gaze so not to get caught staring. </p><p>“I know, it just never gets old playing pranks on him. He falls for it every time.” Catra laughed, too with a shrug, and yawned after. The lights were put out immediately after, and most people were already asleep since the day’s training had been long and tiring.</p><p>“I hope we’ll always play pranks on Kyle, you know. Even when we’re both force captains. And old.” Adora said, pulling the blanket up over her, and she scooted aside to allow Catra to hop in beside her, wanting to be close to the other, though she hoped it wasn’t too obvious. </p><p>Catra moved easily in beside her and adjusted the blanket over them both, putting their heads deep under the blankets, so much so that their feet were now exposed to the cool air in the sleeping chambers. “We will. It’s us. Even when you’re ugly and wrinkly we’ll still be playing pranks on Kyle.” It felt natural to be so close to one another, and little did they know that both of their hearts were racing in sync. </p><p>“Oh, so you’re saying I’m the only one who’s going to be ugly? I see how it is.” Adora scoffed at Catra, and in the dark Catra could see her pull a face of feigned annoyance. </p><p>“Oh come on, you’re beautiful, I don’t even have to say it-” Catra blurted, not meaning to have said something so forward. She paused in silence, extremely thankful for the dark as she was sure that her face was bright red. Moments passed, and Catra was practically begging Adora to say something from inside her head. </p><p>Come on, come on, please just say something stupid and laugh about it.  </p><p>Adora took a moment to process what had just been said to her, ultimately thankful for the dark as well, since her own cheeks were matching Catra’s. She was overwhelmed by the thought that Catra found her beautiful. She wanted so badly to say ‘I think the same’ but settled for something else instead. </p><p>“Wow. You like me huh?” Adora said, a hint of a smirk heard in her tone as she poked Catra’s waist, which made her yelp slightly. </p><p>“Hey! Shut up, I just said it because I didn’t want you to think you were actually ugly and then get all sad or something, gosh.” </p><p>‘You like me, you like me, you think I’m pretty~” Adora said in a soft sing-song voice in order to further tease Catra, all while poking her in various places. </p><p>“Shut. Up.” Catra said through gritted teeth, grabbing for Adora’s wrists, both of them laughing while Adora struggled to get her hands free. After a moment, they both stopped, only their soft breathing to be heard, with Catra towering over Adora while the blanket was still on top of their heads. At some point, Adora’s hands were freed and gently stroked upwards over Catra’s forearms, and Catra had her hands on each side of Adora’s chest. </p><p>“Well, I hope that no matter where we end up… We’re together.” Adora said softly, her hands rising further as they smoothed their way up along Catra’s defined biceps, eventually resting at the nape of her neck. </p><p>There was a heavy chemistry weighing on the air, full of excitement and light and… love. Catra swallowed slightly and simply pressed her face into Adora’s shoulder, hugging her firmly.</p><p>“Whatever, stupid.” And although Catra had said those words, Adora knew them to mean ‘Me too.’ So they stayed like that, hugging one another in the dark beneath the blankets with their feet intertwined. The warmth of each other’s breath and movement of their chests was enough to relax them until they had fallen into a peaceful sleep, and in the morning, everything was back to subtle gazes and soft hand brushes and shared laughs. Everything had been perfect. </p><p>------------</p><p>“Get out of my head!” Catra screamed, kicking out at her chair that was situated at the desk, which only flew and rebounded off the green doorway. </p><p>She felt the loneliness deep in her heart, so much so that she couldn’t help the tears that threatened to fall.</p><p>“Agh!” she cried out, punching into her pillow as tear stains formed on her sheets. She missed Adora and the pain was too much to ignore. Especially now that it seemed she may never see her again. If only… If only she could transport back to those nights they shared, just to live through it one more time…</p><p>Eventually, Catra grew tired and curled up beneath her sheets, a pillow clutched in her arms with the blanket over her head as though she was trying to imitate the feeling of that one particular night.</p><p>“Adora… Adora…” She said through a sob, and drifted into a sleep where she met with Adora and shared those intimate moments once again. </p><p>At least in her dreams they’d always have each other. If only she never had to wake up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading - just thought I would do a quick oneshot and this was the result!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>